He Isn't As Tough As He Seems
by I Hate Remus
Summary: Everyone has always seen Kai as a cold and untouchable person. But what if Ray see's through the act? KaiXRay


Hello, welcome to my story.

This is my first story, which is ultra cool! But, feel free to tell me if you liked it or not. But for now… you can read it…. eats hotdog, for randomness Hehe. Bye.

It was the middle of the night. You couldn't hear anything except for peace and quiet.

That was before Tyson Granger rolled over in his bed, and started to snore.

Ray Kon woke suddenly and looked around suspiciously. He heard the certain noise that had woken him up, out of his slumber. He pressed his ear against the wall and then he heard it.

"Snooore"

Ray blinked and stepped away from the wall. He shook his head and muttered, "Gee, Tyson is even bigger mouthed when he's asleep, then when he's awake." He sighed and looked over at the other bed across from his. It appeared to be empty. "I see Kai has been sleep walking again", the tired neko-jin thought to himself. He sighed again and walked out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. He could certainly do with the caffeine…

A crimson-eyed teenager was looking over the sea, as he stood on the edge of a cliff, which looked over the sea. He had a slightly thoughtful expression on his face as he began to launch his Beyblade onto the small patch of land that stood in front of him. The blade whipped around in small circles speedily as the owner watched it with a slight smirk on his face. The boy was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his stupid white scarf whipping in the air behind him, while bugs tried to land on his face. The boy started to splutter as he began to try and spit the bugs out. He got frustrated and called upon his beyblade to return to him. The boy began to run home

It started to rain very quickly. Very shortly, thunder and lightning began to erupt. The boy misplaced his footing as he ran, and tripped over. The boy cried out in shock and pain as he grazed his legs and nose. The rain was getting heavier as he pulled himself up and continued to limp back slowly back to the apartments where he was staying. Suddenly, a car came up racing behind him and passed the boy, splattering him with mud. The boy cursed at the said car. He turned around a corner and started to jog. As he looked down onto the ground, he saw something sparkle. He looked back up again and ran into a pole. The boy fell backwards, into a pile of rubbish. He shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes. They began to trickle down. The rain had finally stopped now, but it didn't matter, the boy was already drenched. The boy got up sobbing loudly and continued to run home. The boy reached the apartments and ran into the elevator. He pressed his floor number, and prayed that the elevators would work, as they had shut at 11pm last night. The elevator began to ascend slowly. The boy got to his floor and he walked out of the elevator. He looked at himself in a passing mirror. He looked terrible. The blue triangles that were usually painted on his face had smeared and resembled octagons. His hair was tangled and flat, and had various things in it like rubbish, mud, blood and bugs. His body was covered in the same. He felt tears run down again as he walked over to his apartment door. He opened the door and…

There was utter silence as Kai opened the door and stepped in. The whole team had been sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate, as no one could sleep because of Tyson's snoring, and Tyson couldn't sleep because he could smell the hot chocolate. Everyone has frozen. Kenny and Ray both had their moths open from horror and shock. Max was staring and Tyson looked like a deer caught in headlights. Hillary was the first one to speak. "Kai, what happened?" Hillary asked in a worried voice. Kai closed the door and said nothing. "Kai…?" Hillary asked. Kai started to walk out of the living room, when suddenly Hillary stopped him. Hillary walked right up to Kai and said, "Kai, what is wrong?" Kai looked over at the rest of his teammates, afraid of what they would say if he told the truth. He looked back at Hillary, and replied in the toughest voice he could manage, "I got into a fight with some goons." Then, with nothing more to say, he walked off into the bathroom, to have a shower.

Ray watched as Kai stormed out. Hillary was looking annoyed. "I can't believe him! He can be so rude! I mean, first, he just leaves……" Ray zoned out on Hillary's ranting, and drifted into his own thoughts, _"Kai was lying. Why would he do that? He could have just done the usual hn, but instead… He must be hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is, cause to lie about it… It must be juicy!" _Ray came out of his musings to take another sip of hot chocolate. "So what do you think, Ray? Is Kai totally rude or what?" Ray looked at Hillary. "No offence Hil, but I don't really care about what he does, or how he acts." With that, Ray got up and left the room. As he walked away, he thought to himself, _"I know Kai isn't as tough as he seems, and I'm going to prove my theory right."_ After getting very little sleep the night before, the Bladebreakers were sitting at the breakfast table. Ray had quite a few bags underneath his eyes, and was yawning frequently. Kai, on the other hand was wide awake, looking alert and annoyed as usual, whilst making obnoxious comments to Tyson's table manners. Max was heaping piles of white sugar onto his coco pops to make them more sweet, and Hillary was telling Kenny that he should separate from Dizzy every once in a while, to ensure that he maintains a social life. "But I don't _have _a social life, nor do I need one Hillary. Do you realize that there are theories that have been proven that even the most unpopular of the ant colony are the ones to rise up and be the leaders once they are out of the teenage year? Therefore, I do not feel the need to waste my life on dating, and other such things as _hanging out _when I can use my years efficiently to create computer technology, and Beyblading technology as high powered as 5000 army men against 1 little… small… fragile… Ahhh! I just deleted all of my status on Draciel!" Kenny Fainted anime-style onto the floor, then relised that no-one was going to help him so he got back up and began to frantically type, trying to retrieve the lost data. Hillary went over to the sink to start doing the dishes. "All I'm saying Kenny, is that maybe you spend a little too much time on Dizzy. Sometimes it would be good if you went along with Max and Tyson, when they went to the park to teach the kids how to Beyblade. You could make some new friends. Look at Max, he's made heaps of little friends, and they call him all of the time and… Hey! Where did Kenny go?" Ray looked up at Hillary. "Kenny? Oh yeah, he said something about Draciel, and ran off. He went that way." Ray pointed to the study room, that Kenny had disappeared into a few minutes earlier. "If he's on Dizzy again, then he is going to be in so much trouble!" Hillary said, puffing out her cheeks, and putting her hands on her cheeks as she stormed of into the study, slamming the door behind her. Ray sighed and rolled his eyes at this. Then he realized how much Hillary resembled Little Miss Piggy when she did that. He looked back to the table, where Kai and Tyson were now bickering, and Max was doing the chicken dance.

"I am not fat! Why do you always have to be so mean Kai?"

"You are fat! You must have worms or something, because that sure isn't muscle!"

"I don't have worms! I bet you have worms!"

"Tyson, you are incredible idiotic. Only an idiot like you could think of a comeback as stupid as that!"

"Hey, I'm not _that _stupid!"

"Oh yeah do you want to-"

"Quite frankly, I don't see why you are arguing over who is more fat, because you both have huge bums." Ray explained logically.

Everyone looked at Ray. Ray stood up and went to wash his bowl. Max looked away from Ray, and glanced at Tyson and Kai, who both looked like they were about to burst with anger. Then Max started to do the Macarina.

"I do not have a big bum!" They shouted together.

"What are you saying, you are stupid and you have a big bum! I mean, look at yourself! Who in their right mind would wear a yellow and red combination?" Kai sated to Tyson.

"Me? Stupid? What about you, Mr. I-am-so-tough-cause-I-wear-blue-face-paint! And it's not like you have a great bum!"

"You better….." Ray walked out of the kitchen, where Kai was beginning to threaten Tyson. Ray went into his and Kai's bedroom and shut the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, and sat cross-legged on the bed. He leant back onto the wall next to his bed, and began to let his mind wander. _"I really want to find out more about Kai. I mean, he's so secretive and I can't help but think that there's more to the story then what he's letting on. That's why I have to follow him tonight. Maybe I can find some- hey! What's that?_" Ray peered over at what had sparked his interest. Lying under Kai's bed was a small black book. Ray slid off his bed and crept over slowly to see what was in the book. He bent over to see what was in the book. He picked it up slowly, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ray, training begins in an hour." Ray froze and dropped the book. He looked over at the door, but luckily he remembered that he had shut the door earlier. "Yes, Kai." He heard the sound of Kai pausing, like he wanted to say something else, but then heard Kai walk away, muttering something about red jackets and big bums. Ray breathed a sigh of relief and pick the book back up and walked over to his bed and sat down. He opened up the book to the first page. He read the first few lines, though they didn't say much. It said, _"Dear Diary, my name's Kai Hiwatari. I just turned 12 today, which is why I have you. My friend Tala gave me a diary for my birthday, because he knows how I love to write…" _Ray skipped on, there wasn't too much of any interest. He started flicking through pages when he got to an entry that was written yesterday. "Dear Diary……"

So what did you think? Please review, because this is my first fanfiction, as you already know… eats nacho's

BTW: Flamers allowed.

Next Chapter: What is in Kai's Diary? Ohhh! How exciting! LoL. Peace out. .


End file.
